Featherwind
by Infinitegalaxiez
Summary: "A storm is coming, and a rain of feathers will save the clan." Rated T for light violence and character deaths in later chapters. Takes place during the start of the AVoS arc. (DISCONTINUED, might remake in the future)
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN LEADER**

Bramblestar Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

Squirrelflight Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Jayfeather Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose Cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker Gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart Gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool Silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal Dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost Tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbush White fluffy tom

Briarlight Dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ambermoon Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose Gray and white tom

Hollytuft TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Fernsong TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Sorrelstripe TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Stormcloud TK; formerly Frankie

Cherryfall Ginger she-cat (daughter of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

Apprentice, Sparkpaw

Molewhisker Brown and cream tom (son of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

Apprentice, Alderpaw

APPRENTICES

Alderpaw a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparkpaw Orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

(offspring of Squirreltail and Bramblestar; two other kits from litter have died)

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

KITS

Leafkit tortoiseshell she-kit

Larkkit black tom

Honeykit white she-kit with yellow splotches

(kits of Lilyheart and Snowbush)

 **SHADOWCLAN LEADER**

Rowanstar Ginger tom

DEPUTY

Crowfrost Black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Littlecloud Very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Puddlepaw (kit of Stonetooth and Wasptail)

WARRIORS

Tawnypelt Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw (kit of Stonetooth and Wasptail)

Tigerheart Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sleekpaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)

Stonetooth White tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)

Spikefur dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw (kit of Stonetooth and Wasptail)

Wasptail Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw (kit of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost)

Dawnpelt Cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice, Beepaw (kit of Stonetooth and Wasptail)

QUEENS

Grassheart pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose Black she-cat

ELDERS

Oakfur Small brown tom

Kinkfur Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

APPRENTICES

Needlepaw a sleek silver cat with white chest-fur and bold green eyes

Juniperpaw Sleek black tom

Yarrowpaw Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Sleekpaw Yellow she-cat

Beepaw White she-cat with black ears

Puddlepaw White tom with brown splotches

KITS

Birchkit Beige tomkit

Lionkit Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Slatekit Sleek grey tomkit

(all kits of Pinenose and Spikefur)

 **WINDCLAN LEADER**

Onestar Brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

Harespring Brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Kestrelflight Mottled gray tom

WARRIORS

Slightfoot black tom with flash of white on his chest

Sedgewhisker Light brown tabby she-cat

Crowfeather Dark gray tom

Nightcloud Black she-cat

Gorsetail Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Oatclaw pale brown tabby tom

Emberfoot Gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt Black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing Pale brown tabby she-cat

(OC) Snowstripe Black and white striped tom

QUEENS

Ferntail gray tabby she-cat

(OC) Willowtail brown and gray spotted she-cat

ELDERS

Whitetail Small white she-cat

KITS

Smokekit Gray she-kit

Brindlekit Mottled brown she-kit

(kits of Ferntail and Oatclaw)

 **RIVERCLAN LEADER**

Mistystar Gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

Reedwhisker Black tom

MEDICINE CAT

Mothwing Dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS

Lizardtail light brown tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Havenpelt black and white she-cat

Curlfeather (TK; this is Curlkit from The Last Hope)

Podlight (TK; this is Podkit from The Last Hope)

Mintfur Light gray tabby tom

Mallownose Light brown tabby tom

Duskfur Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Mosspelt Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Perchwing gray and white she-cat

Heronwing Dark gray and black tom

Petalfur Gray and white she-cat

Shimmerpelt Silver she-cat

Minnowtail Dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICES

Foxpaw Russet tabby tom

Shadepaw Dark brown she-cat

QUEENS

Lakeheart Gray tabby she-cat

Icewing White she-cat with blue eyes

KITS

Nightkit

Shimmerkit

(kits of Icewing and Mintfur)


	2. Prologue

Rain flooded the WindClan camp. Willowtail was in the nursery, tending to her newborn kit. Suddenly, lightning struck just outside the den. The tiny gray and white she-kit pressed closer to her mother's side. Willowtail pressed her nose into the kit's fur. "It's going to be fine; the lightning can't strike us..." she whispered. "Stormkit.." In the leader's den, Onestar was asleep. He heard the voices of StarClan, giving a prophecy. " _A storm is coming, and a rain of feathers will save the clan._ "


	3. Chapter 1

*6 moons later*

* * *

Onestar called the cats to the Tallrock for a clan meeting. "Stormkit, come here. You are now six moons old, ready to be an apprentice. From this day on, your name will be Stormpaw, and your mentor will be Crowfeather. I'm sure the two of you will be a good fit." Stormpaw ran up to Crowfeather, and they touched noses. Crowfeather led Stormpaw to the territory. "For your first assessment, how about we hunt?" "Alright!" Stormpaw replied. Crowfeather told Stormpaw the best way to find prey. "The easiest way is by scent," he instructed. Stormpaw quickly found a rabbit, about a fox-length away. "Now, creep up slowly behind it, and pounce!" Crowfeather whispered. Stormpaw did as he said, but misjudged the leap and missed. "Don't worry, almost every apprentice misses their first try," Crowfeather reassured her. After a bit of searching, Stormpaw found another rabbit. She was determined to catch it this time. She quietly stepped behind it, but it started to run down the hill. Stormpaw quickly leapt up and caught it in her paws. She bit into the rabbit's neck, and it went limp. "Great catch!" Crowfeather congratulated her. They took the rabbit to the fresh-kill pile and went back to the territory. It was sundown by that time, so Crowfeather lead Stormpaw to the apprentice's den. As the moon rose, Stormpaw could see that it was nearly full in the night sky. She knew that there would be a gathering, in about a sunrise or so. The next morning, she headed to the territory with her mentor to practice battle moves. Crowfeather said to Stormpaw, "As you may already know, speed is what WindClan is known for, and important if you're going to be a warrior. So let's see what you've got. Run to that tree and back, as fast as you can," Stormpaw rushed towards the tree. She felt so light, and yet strong, as her paws moved across the tall grass. When she got to the tree, she turned around and ran back. Surprisingly, she was barely tired, and full of energy instead. "So, how did it feel, running like that?" Crowfeather asked. "I felt so... powerful in the grass," Stormpaw replied. "It felt like I was a true WindClan cat," she continued. "Am I one?" Crowfeather hesitated for a few heartbeats. "Stormpaw... You're not really a..." He stopped himself. "What I mean is that, I don't really know much about your family, and.. Well, even though there's a chance you aren't fully WindClan through blood, as long as you live here, you'll always be a WindClan cat in your heart. If you still want to know, you might want to ask your mother and father.." Stormpaw listened through this."Oh.. alright then," All her energy seemed to leave her. Is Crowfeather hiding something? She asked herself. Are my parents hiding something? But there was no time to think about that. "Come on, let's try out some battle moves." said Crowfeather.

* * *

CHAPTER UNDER CONSTRUCTION, follow this story for updates :)


End file.
